


Withering away

by slytherinxpride



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Demons, Healing, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Immortality, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M, Magic, Sad, Sad Ending, Unhappy Ending, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxpride/pseuds/slytherinxpride
Summary: The day love died.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 22





	Withering away

It was fierce, it was dangerous, it was exhilarating and it filled him with purpose.

The battle went on as Alec took out as many demons as he could with his weapon.

Battle was empowering, but also filled with grief, shame and hatred of one's self.

Everything was going according to plan. Everything was going accordingly until Alec heard the most worrying sound, a scream of immense pain that reverberated through his soul.

He immediately turned around the moment he heard the shout of agony.

When he found the source of the tormented cry, he felt his eyes go wide and his stomach dropped to the ground.

The battle was finished, the majority of demons dead and gone.

Demons were not the only beings on the verge of passing.

Magnus was too.

His lover was letting out a torturous screech that made his heart hurt.

A poisonous claw was sticking out of his abdomen and he seemed to be in an intense state of suffering.

The worst was Alec could do nothing but hold his hand as Caterina worked to the fullest extent of her magic to heal her long time friend.

Magnus's skin appeared clammy and pale compared to his normal golden tone.

His breathing was shallow and he appeared to be struggling.

His glamour was down due to exertion. His beautiful eyes were exposed.

Delicate blue wisps of magic escaped from his hands in an effort to save himself, but it seemed to do nothing to help.

As Catarina continued to heal him, his state only seemed to worsen.

Alec had never seen his lover look so defeated and ancient. His all powerful and immortal husband was dying.

Alec could only watch in anguish and sorrow as his partner who he was supposed to spend his entire life with slowly faded away.

It had always been Magnus's worry that Alec would prematurely pass away in battle, Alec had always tried to reassure him, but knew he could promise nothing.

He had never expected for Magnus to be in this position instead of him.

Magnus was everything to him.

He had helped him to love with the entirety of his being and to live life to the fullest.

This could not be the end.

Alec refused for it to be. Magnus was the strongest person he knew, both physically and mentally.

Magnus had to survive.

His presence always brought joy to those around him. He charmed everyone with witty remarks and whimsical stories.

The truest of his charm always laid in his unending kindness and willingness to help everything and everyone no matter their story.

After so long, it couldn't be the end.

But, as a last wisp of soothing white magic was pulled out of Caterina, Magnus's soul withered away, leaving him dead in a dark New York alley before his very eyes.


End file.
